


the worst

by darklesmylove



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: #shameless self promo, F/M, I get a lot of smut requests you horn dogs, Implied sexy times, Sexy Times, alarkling is my ride or die, alarkling is supreme, aleks getting in his feels, aleksander reigns supreme bitches, do not ask me to do anything including mal except if its a very graphic torture scene, dominant alina, fUCK mal, go follow me, heart of darkness alternate scenes, hopefully fluff if someone wants me to, if you like hod this is the place for you, my user is darklesmylove, oh also angst, pregnant alina, requests are taken on my tumblr btw, sorry im so aggressive, theres always angst in my work get used to it oops, this is my trash bin for requests, too much smut, will def post some fluffy sasha aleksander and alina scenes, your fave family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklesmylove/pseuds/darklesmylove
Summary: fulfilled requests and maybe the occasional scraps from heart of darkness. not everything will be explicit ill probably throw some fluff in there too.im too lazy to write a good summary but its ya fave girl trying to peer pressure herself into getting some writing projects done so here we go





	1. have i proven myself

**Author's Note:**

> request for dominant alina ;)
> 
> takes place when alina comes to visit aleksander through the tether in ruin and rising, the italicized paragraph is an excerpt taken from the book for context 
> 
> enjoy lol

_"Aleksander."_

_He leaned in. I felt his breath against my neck, then the press of his mouth against my skin just above the collar, almost a sigh. "Don't," I said. I drew back, but he held me tighter. His hand went to the nape of my neck, long fingers twining in my hair, easing my head back. I closed my eyes. "Let me," he murmured against my throat. His heel hooked around my leg, bringing me closer. I felt the heat of his tongue, the flex of hard muscle beneath bare skin as he guided my hands around his waist. "It isn't real," he said. "Let me." I felt that rush of hunger, the steady, longing beat of desire that neither of us wanted, but that gripped us anyway. We were alone in the world, unique. We were bound together and always would be._

A hiss escaped my lips, I pushed him away roughly with a mixture of anger and shame. None of that would erase everything he had done, none of it mattered. "It is real, it's real enough to make you think that I care for you in any way if I let you," I spat, trying to pull away. He held me fast, his grasp firm around my hips. The annoyance glimmering in his silver eyes quickly faded to something indecipherable, making a trill of fear slither down my spine.

It was never a good sign when I couldn't read him.

His gaze trailed me in a languid manner, drinking in every inch of me impossibly slowly. "It's just sex, my Alina, I think you're the one that's afraid you'll come to care about me after," he mused almost mockingly, his eyebrow arching as if in challenge. Anger sparked in the depths of my chest, a snarl gracing my lips. "Nothing could ever make me care about you." He laughed, a throaty, raspy laugh that sent another shiver down my spine. I was suddenly hyperaware of the way his fingertips had found their way underneath my kefta, pressing into my skin and sending a rush of surety pulsing through my extremities. He leaned forward, his words a malicious, goading taunt.

"Prove it then."

I scoffed. Anger flared at my fingertips, they heated with the barest trace of light.

"I'm not some little five year old you can get to do what you want because you _dared_ me to."

His head tilted slightly. A cold look of condescension twisted at his lips. "I'm not daring you to do anything, Alina. I'm merely saying you are too afraid to because you fear how strong your feelings are for me." I wanted to hit him. I wanted to throw his arms off of me and slap him across the face.

Yet I did neither of those things.

"I don't have feelings for you. I never will."

He nodded slowly as if humoring a particularly stubborn child. "You can lie to yourself, or you can prove me wrong."

My teeth bit into snarl, the word leaving my lips before I could stop to think.

"Fine."

My lips collided with his in a spark of angry heat, the kiss something wild and animalistic and startlingly primal. My back arched into the curve of his lean body, my hand sliding across the planes of his bare torso as his lips moved against mine in reciprocated fervor. The world turned to blurry edges almost immediately, the only thing in sharp focus was him, so overwhelmingly, sinfully intoxicating. The press of his skin, the feeling of his cool lips left me breathless, my body heating as he tugged me onto his lap so I was widely straddling his hips. His tongue trailed over my lower lip, finding entrance almost immediately. A breathy exhale left my mouth when he rolled his hips upward, a dull ache pooling in between my legs and making my eyes roll back. Rage and desire tangled through my every movement, I bit down hard on his lower lip in retaliation, drawing out a hiss. My fingers weaved through his hair, tugging and twisting as he made his way back down the slope of my neck, continuing the conquest of love bites trailing down to my collarbone. A wave of pain and pleasure washed over me as his teeth grazed over my pulse with a sharp sting. My anger intensified, not at the pain, but at the fact that I was _enjoying it_. I craved the feeling of him pressed against me even more than I lusted after the firebird.

"Stop."

He paused, his lips hovering over the juncture of my neck and jaw. His breath washed over my skin when he practically seethed, " _What_." My hands found his shoulders, I pushed him back against the head of his throne into a more submissive position. He looked up at me with impassive, glimmering quartz eyes. "Don't think you get any fucking satisfaction out of this," I snapped, pushing away the dim thought that I was giving him exactly what he wanted, that all of this _was_ his satisfaction.

The white hot rage washed away any other rational thought when he laughed in my face mockingly. "Let's see you prove that you're not weak then, _Sankta Alina_."

"Fuck you, _Aleksander_."

His body tensed underneath me, the mask slipping from his expression for the briefest moment at the use of his name. My hands braced against his bare chest, my fingernails sinking into his skin as my lips impulsively found his neck. His grip tightened around me, almost bruising in its strength as I nipped at his cool skin, determined to mark him as he had with me. He fell deathly quiet, his muscles coiled under my grip. I rolled my hips downward, finally managing to elicit a soft exhale, his grip tightening. "My apt pupil," he breathed with the ghost of pleasure, his thumb lightly stroking down my spine. A tug of his fingertips brought my mouth back to his, the feeling of his mouth as soft as a caress. The firm gentleness of his touch was somehow infuriating, because how was he still in control when I was supposed to be?

"I am nothing of yours," I gritted my teeth, "Now shut up."

I wanted to wipe off the smug amusement that gracefully curved his lips, I wanted him to feel the way I did, torn apart from the inside and wanting and weak and _suffering_.

My hands grasped the hem of my shirt, I yanked it over my head, throwing it off before starting to fumble with his belt buckle. At a time like this, when I was supposed to be proving I wasn't the naive orphan girl I once was, I cursed my inexperience with silent, bitter mutterings. I wanted to scream when he gently placed his hands over mine, trying to guide them with his expert touch. "Stop, don't touch me," I growled, ignoring the acetous thought of my own hypocrisy, that he was already touching me, his hips were pressed against me in painfully obvious arousal and I was doing nothing to object to _that_. His slender fingers drew back, instead moving to cascade lightly down my shoulders, the feeling sending goosebumps scattering in the wake of his touch. Finally, I managed to undo the buckle, my hands now shaking as I grasped at the waistband of his pants. The feeling of his lips lightly dancing over my skin was doing nothing to help, more and more I wanted to give into him, to let him take control.

But that would mean losing to him yet again.

I yanked his trousers off before I could think better of it, shifting onto my knees to tug off my own pants. He hummed approvingly, his lips drifting down the valley of my breasts, his tongue darting from his mouth and leaving a warm trail that made my thighs clench on instinct. _No, no, no_. My fingers weaved into his silky curls, yanking back so his face was tilted up to mine. His eyes were dark, lust echoing across the tether in a staggering wave. "Giving up so soon?" he whispered, words dripping with sultry persuasion. I sunk my fingernails into his scalp, drawing out the smallest of grimaces. "You don't so much as move without asking for my permission," I ordered, the cold confidence to my words contrasting starkly with the overwhelming nerves plucking at my insides. He raised a brow, but complied, stilling underneath me and waiting expectantly for my next move.

My breaths were ragged, my fingers slipping under the last bit of his undergarments, sliding them off. A hot flush worked its way throughout my cheeks, I slipped out of my panties and all too suddenly the press of skin was uninhibited, my sex throbbing with need because now _this was going to happen_. He met my gaze, something softer flickering in his eyes. "Alina, you-"

A strangled scream of frustration clawed its way from my throat, my hand shooting out and grasping at his neck. "I said, you don't fucking make a move without asking, that includes opening your stupid mouth," I hissed, satisfaction finally dancing on my tongue at his slightly shocked expression.

I was unhinged, I was more than well aware, but the only coherent thoughts were my anger and lust, the feeling of him and the ache between my legs.

I shifted my hips, my grip digging into his shoulders as I slid onto his length, a foreign twisting sensation in my lower stomach making me gasp. "Solnishka," he adjusted his grip at my lower back, again attempting to guide my movement. "Stop talking, I swear to the fucking saints," I tried to snap, the words coming out like something between a plea and a moan. The slight pain was quickly fading back into blinding need, my hips start to rock against him slowly. Surprisingly, he remained silent as my head fell against his shoulder, my teeth digging roughly into my lower lip to stifle the sounds that threatened to break free. This feeling of pure bliss shouldn't have had any connection to him, he was a monster and yet somehow this was heaven. A moan finally escaped, my eyes closed in shame as his name instinctively formed on my lips.

" _Aleksander_."

At that his body shuddered, his mouth falling to my neck and desperately moving against my skin. Pleasure spilled over me, mixing and twisting through with my body with wicked satisfaction. This, I had this control over him at the very least. My head lifted, my fingers weaving back through his hair as the rhythm of my hips increased. "Am I weak now, Aleksander?" My fingers dug into his throat for a brief moment before loosening again. He didn't respond, his head tilting back slightly into the pull of my hands in his hair, his eyes closed. "Look at me," I demanded, tugging hard on a fist of his curls. His eyes cracked open the barest sliver. My hips were moving faster now, my movements starting to twist and jerk, no longer under my own control. "Answer me!" I snapped, dangerously close to begging.

His rosy lips parted. "A-Alina," he moaned, a raspy, silky sound that made me instinctually whimper in response. That was all he could manage, his mouth snapping shut again.

My breaths were coming in stilted pants now, but the anger still ran hot as I desperately tried to speak through it.

"Who is fucking..." A gasp. "..weak..." A clench of teeth. "..you _monster_."

Before now, he had reluctantly obeyed me, not daring to make any movement to defy me. But at my words his eyes snapped open, his hands grasping at my waist and tilting my hips up so suddenly he was meeting my rhythm with his own. A startled moan poured from my mouth at the increase in pleasure, my fingernails dragging down his back and making him hiss. "And yet here you are, _fucking_ that monster, Alina," he growled, "Maybe you aren't the saint that you make yourself out to be." The comment stung horribly, he was right, I tried to distance myself from him and yet the darkness inside of me rivaled his, my lust for power matched him with equal hunger.

We were the same, depraved, powerful immortals that would never have anyone but each other to understand.

Something like a sob spilled over from the very depths of my being.

His demeanor immediately shifted, he cradled my cheek with one hand, tilting my face up towards his. "Let yourself, Alina. My solnishka. I will never turn away, I gave you my word."

His lips hovered over mine, our bodies moving together sinfully, every thrill of pleasure pulling me closer to him. "Give me control then." My words were nothing but a sigh. I let out a shaky breath as his lips captured my own in a brief, hot kiss. His mouth moved to the shell of my ear. "Take it from me." Somehow the words sounded so wildly erotic the way they left his lips.

A challenge.

"Then fucking do what I say." Anger, pain, every other bitter emotion faded into my own oblivion, my voice taking on a dominant, seductive tone that I hadn't even known I was capable of. 

I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about _anything_. 

I shoved his body against the high back of the throne once again, pinning him there this time. In our breathy conversation the rhythm of our thrusts had slowed to a gentle pace, now I slammed back down on him, making him let out a startled breath of pleasure. "You think I'm not aware of the power I have over you? The way you react when I say your name, _Aleksander?"_  I whispered, leaning in closer, "How does it feel to be weak, considering how much you want me?" The muscles in his jaw feathered with tension but he made no move to respond to my taunt. My hands grasped for his, pulling them from my waist. "Touch me, Aleksander. You are not allowed to climax until I do." He gritted his teeth, a dimly surprising anger echoing across the tether. He hated this, not being in control and having to hand it over to me instead.

I reveled in that knowledge.

With my hand pressed over his, his thumb brushed over my clit, once, twice. My eyes rolled back of their own accord, the feeling could have only been described as utter euphoria. One of my hands pulled free, slinging around his neck to pull him closer, my back arching and hips bucking forward into his touch as his fingers twirled and tugged with expert rhythm. My high was already fast approaching, my legs trembling with every rapid thrust accompanied by the sinful swipes of his fingers. "Say my name," I ordered, barely able to even form the words. His eyes narrowed to slits, pressing down on my sensitive clit, making me curse at the intensity of the feeling. My fingernails sunk into his arm. "Say it." He growled, swiftly pulling me into him and breathing my name with loathing reverence.

"Alina."

"Again."

" _Alina_."

A soft wail was working its way up my throat, my head tilting back as I dangled on the brink. He tensed underneath me, making my eyes shoot open at the movement. "You do not have permission to come, Aleksander," I hissed. His eyes had sunken to a frightening black, his thumb viciously flicking over my clit. I cried out, but held the orgasm at bay with shaking legs, continuing to thrust onto him. His chest was slick with sweat, something almost panicked suddenly flashing in his gaze. He was about to lose control, he was too close. "No," I breathed, my mouth trailing along the hard edge of his jaw. A moan of protest formed on his lips, his hand desperately grasped to try and slow the relentless pace of my hips. I pushed it off roughly. "Beg me, Aleksander, beg me and I'll let you." A string of muttered curses and unintelligible hissing noises streamed from his mouth.

Finally, he gave in, his eyes closing briefly. " _Please_ , Alina, let me," he breathed, the pleading tone of his words almost enough to make me come right there.

I rode him faster, building my orgasm back up and pushing him further. "Let you what," I murmured, my breaths ragged as my lips danced over his.

Aleksander Morozova whimpered.

"Please let me come,  Alina, please," he pleaded.

It was enough to tip us both over the edge.

The only thing on our lips was each other's names, over and over as the high spilled through me alongside him, spreading through every inch of me with numbing ecstasy. My whole body was shaking, my skin buzzing with the foreign feeling as liquid dripped down my thighs. I leaned into him, my fingers dancing at the nape of his neck as I worked to catch my breath. His lips pressed against my forehead, warm and startlingly gentle.

Guilt had already started to crowd in, hissing in low whispers at the back of my mind. _What had I just done?_

When the last remnants of my orgasm faded away I reluctantly pulled myself back, avoiding his eyes. "Alina." Aleksander rasped my name with an unusual hoarseness to his voice, his slender fingers digging through my long, white waves and pulling me in closer again. There was something desperate about the way he uttered my name.

"Have I proven myself adequately, Aleksander?" I meant the question to come out as spiteful, though it just sounded unimaginably tired.

He shook his head slightly, his eyes searching mine. "You never had to prove yourself, my Alina. You know that we are meant to rule together, to be each other's balance for the rest of eternity. You cannot tell me you don't see it, our future together."

My eyes closed, the way he was looking at me was haunting in its longing.

"I'm sorry, Aleksander," I whispered.

The connection severed.

 


	2. something you need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I somehow found my motivation to write in the midst of a post fic depression lol
> 
> I might post a scrap from hod some time this week but for now here is a prompt of alina telling aleks she's pregnant! 
> 
> this is like rated teen maybe for insinuation of sexy times? do I even need to do ratings lol anyways 
> 
> enjoy <3

I stared at the pregnancy test with wide, unblinking eyes, a horrible, chilling sense of dread slowly encompassing every single fiber of my being. The hazy blue cross seemed to be taunting me, searing into my vision so that even when my eyes shut, I could see it clearly behind closed eyelids. 

I was pregnant. _How was I pregnant?_

It was a ridiculous question at best, one that answered itself. Aleksander and I more often than not were tangled together in a haze of lust and burning skin, being careful hadn't always been our top priority. 

Not that a reasonable explanation would make telling him any easier.

We had been together for almost a year now, he told me he loved me every night, I had confessed to him every last dark secret hidden in the depths of my soul. And yet despite all of that, I didn't have the slightest idea of how he would react to this news. We had never talked about children or a having a family. 

The sound of a door slamming, signifying he was home from work, snatched my breath from my lungs. 

"Alina, are you ready?" 

I wasn't ready. I was, in fact, _supposed_ to have gotten ready, we had a date tonight at one of my favorite restaurants. But since seeing the results of the test, I had sunk to the floor, my long gown and make up completely forgotten. 

"Alina?"

Slowly, I climbed to my feet, desperately trying to push away the icy talons of fear gripping at my chest. "Coming, Aleks," I called softly. I was met with silence, it was common of him not to reply when he felt it unnecessary. It was something I had complained about countless times, now I was startlingly grateful for it. The stained black hardwood floors were shockingly cold against my bare feet, I quickly descended the grand staircase with the test clutched painfully tightly in my hand. My teeth latched onto my lower lip, pulling it into my mouth as I entered the kitchen.

Aleksander was leaned over the counter, buried in his phone in something that was most likely work related, his fingers tapping quickly across the glass. He was wearing an expensive all black Armani suit, though he had shedded the jacket and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up in response to the warm temperature of the house.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked mildly as he presumably felt my presence approach, not bothering to look up from his screen. I shifted on my feet, my mouth parting to respond, though no words would seem to form. At my lack of reply he finally looked up, his silver eyes connecting with mine. My mouth went dry as his irises immediately darkened, his gaze slowly traveling the length of my body with an intense heat that I physically felt wash over my skin. "Do you really want us to miss our reservation?" he murmured in a dangerously soft tone. I flushed.

It was my fault really, I should have thought to change out of his dress shirt when I knew he had a rather unhealthy obsession with seeing me in what he described as 'his color'.

The look in his eye was almost enough to make me abandon any and all of my convictions about telling him. A quick dig of my nails into the soft flesh of my palms brought me back to reality.

"There's something you need to know that's more important than dinner," I whispered, a shaky exhale accompanying my words. The dark heat of lust immediately faded from his gaze, concern and a tinge of fear replacing it. He stepped towards me, his analyzing stare roving over me with dizzying intensity. "What is it, solnishka," he asked with a slight tilt of his head, his words careful, calculated. Slowly, I uncurled my tight hold from around the test, my hands shaking as I held it up for him to see. 

He stilled. 

I could clearly see the stages of emotion flickering in his eyes, confusion to realization to complete and utter shock. An uncomfortable ache formed at the back of my throat at his silence. "I understand if you want me to get rid of it." My words were horribly stilted, betraying the emotion thick in my mouth. His eyes flickered back and forth between me and the test, as if he was trying to decipher a particularly difficult equation that just didn't quite add up. "Get rid of it?" he breathily asked, a touch of incredulity in his tone. I nodded stiffly. He quickly closed the gap between our bodies, pulling me into him with a grasp of cool, slender fingers. My body shuddered almost involuntarily. "Aleks-" He cut me off, his next words making tears rush to my eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

Overwhelming relief drained the tension from my body in a split second, I nodded again as the corner of my mouth tugged upward, a tear slipping down my cheek. "Yeah, Aleks." A genuine smile formed on his lips, a rare occurrence with the ever brooding Aleksander Morozova. His grip slid down to my waist, pressing to the small of my back as his lips met mine, his hummed laugh of elated disbelief sending a vibration through me that made my skin buzz with electricity. The kiss was feverish, his touch grasping at my waist, then along the curve of my jaw, then tangling through my hair as he pulled me closer and closer still. My arms twined around his neck, I grasped at his black curls with a soft tug of fingertips.

"Alina Starkov, the mother of my children." The words were a mumble against my lips, he pulled away slightly, his quartz eyes searching mine. "Has a nice ring to it," I mused, making him let out a low, raspy chuckle. His gaze traced along my features, an odd mixture of adoration and analyzation behind it. "What?" I scoffed in mock offense, my cheeks burning slightly pink. His lips curled into a soft smirk. "I'm picturing what our children are going to look like." I hit his chest lightly as my blush deepened. "Well stop it. And I'm hoping they look more like you anyways seeing as you're the attractive one," I arched a brow pointedly. He laughed again, another rare, genuine occurrence that never ceased to warm every single fiber of my being.

"You know what this means right?" I mocked seriousness, rather convincingly in fact. His laugh faded quickly, he flashed me a quizzical look.

"We're going to have to redecorate with an aesthetic other than twelve year old emo teenager," I grinned, pointedly gesturing around at the all black kitchen. He narrowed his eyes slightly. 

"Never." 

My eyes cast down, I played with the soft fabric of his collar, humming teasingly, "I think you'll be easy to win over Morozova, especially considering I've learned some rather effective negotiating techniques since I started dating a certain someone." His eyes immediately clouded with lust, my skin heating everywhere that we were touching in a mere instant. I exhaled softly as he leaned forward, his words a seductive murmur. "Show me some of these techniques and maybe I'll be persuaded to reconsider." Our lips met almost immediately, the pull into him too dizzyingly strong to resist. 

Ah, yes. That was how we had gotten pregnant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, I live for it! :)


	3. heart of darkness - why did you come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted this on tumblr but for you non tumblr readers here is an alternate scene from heart of darkness where alina tells aleksander she loves him for the first time :)
> 
> im working on another prompt that I should have up within the next couple of weeks so stay tuned for that as well!! 
> 
> enjoy <33

The claws of anticipation had a tight hold on my insides as I approached Aleksander's office door. The envelope was clenched in my hands, I had crumpled it slightly in my nervousness. Of course, the oprichniki were still there, the small bit of hope that I could slip past them evaporating in their presence. My lying skills were about to be tested. "Guards, help!" I forced myself to appear to be out of breath, frantically running up to the two men. "Moya tsaritsa," they chorused in concern, their eyes flickering to me in my exaggerated commotion. "There's someone in my chambers, a Heartrender, they tried to kill me," I panted, forcing myself to tremble. They exchanged a glance, indecision in their eyes. "Go, please, before they escape," I urged. Thankfully, I didn't have to prod any further, they took off towards Aleksander's quarters with guns at the ready. I stood frozen for a moment, shocked that my plan had actually worked. A nervous breath escaped me as I quietly pushed the office door open, stepping inside. It was dark, the only light coming from the fire that burned half heartedly in the fireplace. I knew he sensed my presence, making it all the more nerve wracking that he didn't say a word. My footsteps were silent as I approached. He was splayed out over a black velvet armchair, long legs crossed in front of him as he took long, lingering drinks of a half empty bottle of kvas. His relaxed body language was almost deceiving. Countless empty bottles littered the rug around him, the room reeked of the bitter smell of alcohol. 

"Get out." 

His silver eyes were burning with cold anger, his stare piercing through me as it fastened to my stunned expression. "Aleksander," I protested softly, trying to still the subtle trembling of my hands by clenching the envelope tighter in my grasp. The emptiness in his gaze was haunting. Dark circles bruised underneath his eyes, his black hair disheveled and falling into his eyes, his clothes rumpled and clinging to his lean body. 

Aleksander Morozova was a grieving mess. 

"I said, _get out_ ," he repeated, the intensity quickly mounting in his words. A stroke of bold anger overtook me. How dare he treat me this way when all I had done was offer him my help time and time again, even when he sure as hell didn't deserve it. The envelope was promptly thrown onto the ground in front of me, a crumpled sheaf of thick paper. My reply was dangerously close to a snarl. "No, I'm not leaving." His eyes snapped to me again, he shot up from his seat almost instantaneously, slender fingers clenching tightly at the neck of his bottle. My anger quickly dissipated into fear. "It wasn't a request," he hissed, advancing on me with slow, deliberate steps. My breath caught in my throat, my steps creaking on the floorboard as I retreated, backing away in time with his predatory rhythm. "I won't let you do this to yourself," I croaked, a cold slither of fear making its way down my spine like a drop of ice water. My back hit the hard wood of the wall. He towered over me, eyes dark and his lips curled into something like a snarl. "Why, just so you can stab me through the heart when the time suits you?" His breath reeked of alcohol, I tilted my face away, fighting the urge to gag. A gasp escaped my lips as he slammed his hands on either side of me, the bottle he had previously been holding shattering as it fell to the floor at my feet. "Answer me, Alina." There was anger to his words, but also a desperation laced through them that was so unlike him. I stayed perfectly still despite the chaos of emotion screaming within every fiber of my being, watching the erratic breaths heave in his chest. 

"Answer me!" 

I flinched away from him at the sound of his raised voice. Had he ever yelled at me before? Before I could stop them, the words had clawed their way from my lips, fragmented and broken and raw. 

_"Because I fucking love you, Aleksander!"_

He went still. "You don't mean that." The edge of his tone was spiteful, accusatory. 

My anger had receded, all that was left was utter exhaustion. My shoulders sagged under the invisible weight of it. 

"You don't mean that," he spoke again, the words sounding more broken in their repetition. Cautiously, I looked up at him. His head was hung low, his arms tight with tension with all of his weight braced against the wall on either side of me. "I do," I softly asserted, my hand lifting from my side to brush back the inky curls from his forehead. Finally, he looked up at me, silent tears flooding his pale cheeks. 

Aleksander Morozova, the Darkling, the Black Heretic, King of Ravka, was crying. 

He fell into me as I wrapped my arms around his torso, pressing myself into him as his body shook with silent sobs. "I love you, Aleksander," I whispered. His body shuddered in response, his touch bruising it its strength as he gripped my waist tightly. And when he finally pulled away, crushing his mouth onto mine, his lips were just as passionately bruising as his fingertips. 

Almost as if, silently, he was trying to tell me he felt the same way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you all! :)


	4. you have me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah I went and did that and finished this prompt she is a productive QUEEN amiright
> 
> prompt: The Darkling comes home from the north to find candles and rose petals and Alina waiting for him dressed in racy lingerie in his POV. 
> 
> I guess its set in a universe similar to heart of darkness like alina is captured by the darkling living in os alta I think you'll get the idea 
> 
> im sorry its very angsty I couldn't stop myself ahah
> 
> enjoy <3

Aleksander's P.O.V

I steeled myself, my jaw setting as I quickly dismounted from my horse, my feet hitting the cobblestones of the palace courtyard with a soft echo. Alina had been blocking the tether for weeks since I had left to oversee an outpost on the Fjerdan border. She was ignoring me again, this time for a reason I could not discern. Long ago I had grown tired of this game she played, pushing away her destiny and fighting me on every last trivial matter. I hooked an invisible finger around the tether, forcefully pulling at it, again to no reply. "Ivan, hold my meetings for the rest of the evening," I tossed over my shoulder, not sparing a glance back at him as I quickly ascended the steps to the palace, entering through the grand doors. Cloaking myself in a swath of shadows with a flick of my hand, I made my way to my wing, then down the hall to my chambers. A tight exhale left my lips as I grasped the handle to my bedroom, pausing to gradually allow the tension to release from my body. 

Alina Starkov could get under my skin in a way no one else could, and that was infuriating to admit. 

I pushed the door open. 

It was an unfamiliar sensation, the feeling of surprise. 

Alina Starkov was lounging on my bed in black lingerie, nothing else covering her smooth, honey skin but a transparent robe. Rose petals littered the bed like drops of blood against the black, silken sheets, candles cast warm, flickering shadows against the dark walls. 

Our eyes met.

"Took you long enough." 

She looked at me through lidded eyes, a slight challenge in her demeanor as she shifted off of the bed, lazily walking up to me. 

"What is this, Alina." The words were calm, controlled, despite the wave of lust that had rolled through me at the sight of her. 

"Do you not like it?" she batted her eyelashes innocently, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at me. 

For the first time in centuries, I found myself speechless. It took every single scrap of control I had not to fall to my knees at her feet. 

"A shame," she shrugged at my silence, something wicked flashing in her eyes when she turned away. My hand shot out with a mind of its own, pulling her back into me. "Stop." Her golden eyes met mine with a surprising intensity. "Stop what, Aleksander?" Spite laced through the question, a mirror of myself. Self loathing, anger, desire. An involuntary shudder passed through my body, my eyes closing for a brief moment at the use of my name. How could she do this to me so _easily?_ The words tumbled from my lips, my restraint lost in the endless void of my own longing. 

"Stop making me want you so badly that it hurts when you know you'll never allow yourself to be mine."

A step forward.

"Stop making me want to lose any and all control with you when I know you'll gladly stab me through the heart as soon as you get the chance."

My hands twitched with the urge to take her in my arms.

"Stop making me want to be a better man for you when I know that no matter what I do all you'll see me as is a monster." 

She stood frozen, her eyes glimmering with some indiscernible emotion. 

My fingers finally gave into the urge, sliding down her arm, her skin tantalizingly soft underneath my touch. 

She shivered. 

"What do you want, Alina?" I spoke evenly, anger a dull ache in my chest. The effect she had on me was maddening. She didn't reply save to sink her teeth into her red painted lower lip, her eyes casting down to the floor. 

_Wanting makes us weak._

I couldn't stop myself, my fingers followed their path upward, tracing the edge of her lace robe before gently pushing it off of her shoulders. It fell into a pool at her feet.

Hungry whispers drowned out any control I had left.

My hand found the curve of her waist, I pulled her into me, my lips ghosting over the perfect curve of her neck. "Aleksander," she breathed. Slowly, hesitantly, her hands found my shoulders, her head tilting to the side to give better access. My mouth found her skin, my tongue immediately darting from my lips to taste her. She exhaled, her fingertips lightly tugging at the ends of my hair. "Everything could be yours," I murmured, my lips trailing along the slope of her jaw. Her grip tightened, her body tensing against mine. 

"I don't want everything. I just want you, Aleksander."

The words snatched the breath from my lungs. 

"You have me, Alina." My lips hovered over hers, an infuriatingly unbearable ache in my chest. 

She visibly hesitated, I could feel the physical conflict in the way her body strained towards me. 

And then suddenly her lips were pressed against mine, surprising me for the second time in the span of minutes. 

The hunger was all consuming, her delicate hands pulled my kefta and shirt from my body with trembling haste, we quickly made our way towards my bed shedding garments all the way. Her soft palm pressed against my bare chest, sliding over my pulse with a curl of fingers as I laid her down against the silken sheets.

The simple touch sent a thrum of .... _something_ through me, something primal and uncontrollable even as my invisible hands of control scrabbled to subdue it. 

A moan, soft and raspy poured from my lips. 

Her eyes fluttered open, desirous amusement sparkling in her golden irises. "So you are just a little bit human." I couldn't hold my glare, it immediately softened in the face of her perfection. "Only for you," I finally murmured, as cool and impassive as I could make the words. 

_In a heat of gasping breaths and feverish skin, Alina Starkov did make Aleksander Morozova human again, so much so that he suspected that afterwards he might never be the same._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you all! :)


	5. you are not nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up guys I am so behind on prompts im the worst (hence the title of this) 
> 
> prompt for aleks coming back post ruin and rising 
> 
> enjoy <3

I felt it the moment he allowed me to. It felt like breathing for the first time in years, a soft hum reinstating the tether between us and mending the jagged hole his death had torn from the very fibers of my being.

He was alive.

Mal rushed over to me in worry when I collapsed to my knees, the basket I had clutched in my hands falling and spilling the freshly picked apples all over the wooden floorboards. "What is it, Nastasia, are you okay?" he fell to my side, using my alias seeing as we were in earshot of children. I couldn't reply, the revelation far too heavy to let roll off of my tongue. For a brief moment it felt like I might have shattered to pieces, but slowly, with the intake of a few deep breaths, I collected myself. "I just got spooked, I'm fine," I cleared my throat, not meeting his gaze as I picked up the apples and carefully placed them back in the basket. He eyed me uncertainly, we both rose back to our feet in tense silence. My teeth sunk into my lower lip when he took a step closer, his handsomely roguish features becoming swathed in shadow. "Whatever it is, you know that I'm here for you, Alina," he murmured, his lips grazing against my forehead before, hesitantly, he turned, walking back out to the garden where the children were waiting for him.

My hands clenched at my sides.

***

I felt it the first time he visited me. The tether vibrated and I was too weak to stop it, cradled in the gentle clutches of a half asleep state.

Dimly, I registered the feeling of his eyes, though mine remained shut. His gaze roved over me, and even if he was nothing but a projection of his true self, the intensity of it was nearly tangible. My skin heated, but I kept my eyes closed, silently refusing to acknowledge his presence. 

After the minutes start to drag on, my hand reached out for Mal, lacing our fingers together over the covers. Mal shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake.

The feeling of his stare vanished almost immediately.

***

He came to me silently for many months, both of us stubbornly refusing to say a word.

***

When he spoke to me for the first time, it felt as if every broken, shattered part of me was healed with the mere sound of his smooth, cool voice.

"Alina."

Reluctantly, I allowed my eyes to lift from my sewing to where he was sitting on the velvet chair across from me. The crackling fire illuminated his shadowed features with a weak glow, somehow making him look even more alluring than I had remembered.

"What do you want from me," I finally sighed, silently proud at the casual, bored tone I had managed. My gaze dropped back to the garment I was carefully stitching, methodically weaving the gold thread along the hem of the white dress. He was silent for so long I thought he had gone.

"You're playing house."

My head snapped up, an unexpected rush of anger rising in my throat at his snide judgement. "Yes, I am playing house, meanwhile you were supposed to be _dead_ ," I snarled, my lip curling slightly. He raised a brow a calculated measure, his silver eyes holding a silent challenge. 

He knew as well as I did that I would never admit my anger was solely because if I hadn't even been successful in killing him, that settling for this life and losing my powers was all for nothing. 

Absolutely nothing.

"You really think a dagger killed me? I'm hurt that you believe me to be so weak," he spoke mockingly, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles. They were so long that the shift in position brought him dangerously close to touching me. I tucked my knees in towards my chair, shooting him a sickly sweet smile. "I'm so very sorry to have hurt your feelings," I sneered, my words dripping with condescension, "It's not like I tried to stab you through your heart or anything. I'm truly sorry about that too, by the way."

He laughed, a dry, raspy chuckle that made my skin warm with the soft caress of it, an ache crawling up my throat in response. My fingers tightened around my sewing needle. All these years later, and he still had an effect on me that I was powerless to suppress.

"I'm touched by the apology, my Alina," his lips twitched upwards slightly, his head tilting to the side in an almost playful manner as he evaluated me.

It was infuriatingly comforting seeing him this way again, as if he had never left. As if he hadn't been gone the past five years. As if his absence hadn't made me feel like an empty shell of myself for so, so long. 

Anger at my thoughts made my hand jerk just a measure too aggressively, the needle I was gripping stabbing through the soft flesh of my finger. A soft curse fell from my lips, I dropped the needle and inspected the blood already beginning to pool on the pad of my thumb with a faint prickle of pain.

I hadn't sensed his shift in movement until the very moment his hand closed gently around mine, sending a shock of electricity up my arm. My eyes shot up to meet his as he ran his finger gently over the raggedly torn cut, a delicate stroke that ghosted over my skin and left goosebumps in its wake.

 An icy talon trailed down my spine in an involuntary shiver, a longing so deep and desperate clawing at my chest it took my breath away. 

"You know that you will always have a place beside me, Alina, no matter how many times you fight me," he murmured in something like comfort, his grey eyes flickering. 

Pain was thick in my mouth, it felt like my chest was collapsing in on itself. 

"You said I was nothing." 

The words tore from my throat in a soft, broken sob, accusation and loathing and emotions far too complex to even explain tinging my words. Because he was _right_ , I was nothing without my power and I truly felt like nothing without it. Silent tears trailed down my cheeks, my head falling against his hard chest as he took me in his arms. It was sickeningly comforting, his smooth voice whispering unintelligible words of solace, his slender fingers stroking gently through my hair. Not even the dim thought of Mal could have pulled me away from him in that moment as I grasped the fabric of his kefta, holding onto him as if I would physically shatter if I let go.

Gradually, his touch moved from tangled through my hair, lightly cradling my face with soft fingertips. "You are not nothing," he spoke edged with a husky rasp, and when I finally looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes were dark with some indiscernible emotion, something somewhere between apology and longing.

"I'm not the Sun Summoner anymore." My lower lip trembled. "There's nothing else I can give you that you would want, Aleksander. So please, just go away."

His grip tightened around me, an echo of the desire that he felt at the use of his name running hot through my veins. He stilled for a moment, his eyes shutting briefly. The flickering fire cast long shadows down his face, warming his normally pale pallor with a soft glow.

My erratic breaths had finally evened out when he spoke again.

"My powers are gone too, Alina." 

The soft confession rendered me frozen, speechless. 

The word was almost strangled as it left my lips in hasty response. 

_"How?"_

His eyes were chillingly haunted in the gray slate of their depths. 

"I don't know, Alina. Because we are bound together? Because there is no dark without light? It's because of everything single thing I have been telling you since the very beginning, that our lives are intertwined and there is nothing either of us can possibly do about it." 

Every word he uttered dripped with a mixture of loathing and longing. 

A flicker of startling recognition made me tense. 

I had managed to take everything from him and yet he still wanted me. And he _hated_ that. 

But. 

He wanted me _._

The thought left me reeling with something like exhilaration. For the first time in my life, someone actually wanted _me_. Not the idea of me like Mal, or the possibility of a political alliance like Nikolai, or merely because of my powers like Aleksander once had. 

"What do you want from me then," I murmured, finding myself leaning into the hard curve of his body as if he was a force of gravity I couldn't possibly escape even if I tried. He paused, his head tilting slightly to the side, his eyes thoughtful and contemplating. Slowly, gently, his fingertips trailed down my arms, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Before I could pull away he found my hand, winding his fingers through mine.

"I want you, Alina. That's all I want, because you're all I have left." 

His tongue trailed over his lower lip, indecision flashing in his eyes.

"But I find that, somehow, I'm okay with that."

Every fiber of my being screamed at me to pull away when he leaned in, that I loved Mal and that I was content with my simple life at this orphanage. 

But I didn't.

His soft lips brushed against mine light as air, a measure of hesitancy and reluctance present in the way he held me, as if even this slightest measure of vulnerability of allowing me to choose repulsed him. My mouth moved against his almost instinctively, I let out a quiet exhale at the familiar, pleasurable taste of him. His hand burned at my hip, my body arching into him as my fingers wound through his silky curls. I had forgotten what it had felt like to allow myself to give into his pull, the press of skin and whisper of breath nothing remotely like anything else I had experienced before. His tongue trailed over my lower lip, parting my mouth open and eliciting a soft moan. The words came out before I could stop them.

"I missed you so much, Aleksander." 

It was nothing more than a sigh, a soft breath into the kiss, but I knew he heard me. 

His grasp tightened, he pulled back slightly, his lips hovering over mine. "Come with me, my Alina," he murmured, "No thrones. No lies. We can live together forever, just the two of us, solnishka."

My chest ached. 

I had never wanted something so badly. And yet, hesitation was still thick in my mouth. How could I trust him after everything, how could I _forgive_ him after everything? 

But he was right. Even with the loss of my powers, I still hadn't aged a day in the past several years, our tether was still as strong as ever, we were undeniably bound together. And he would be all that I had left in time, regardless of what my feelings were. 

"Just... I need some time," I breathed, almost a shudder. 

His jaw tightened for a brief moment, his lips finding mine again with the slightest hint of desperation.

"Then I will be here when the time comes. Always and forever."

My eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips to my forehead once more before, silently, he vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you all! :)


	6. my little saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut for you guys as promised lol
> 
> prompt is for alarkling nsfw role play (its kind of light on the role play but its there) 
> 
> im tired so its very lightly edited im sorry if its shit

Anticipation and a hint of fear tingled at my fingertips as Aleksander captured my wrists over my head in his gentle grip, the cool metal of the handcuffs biting into my skin when he snapped them closed with a definitive click. Our eyes met, my breaths embarrassingly labored when he trailed his fingers lightly over my cheek, the curve of his body pressing hard against mine as he hovered over me.

"Does this make you nervous?" he murmured, a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips.

I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly with a slim measure of playfulness. "Sorry I'm not a kinky little shit like you, Aleksander Morozova."

He laughed, the sound soft and light as he tilted his head with a teasing glimmer in his eye. "Alina Starkov, my little saint," he hummed, his hands circling my wrists just underneath where the cuffs were digging into my skin. "I thought I was your naughty little slave," I raised a brow slightly, the corner of my mouth tugging upwards.

His eyes darkened in an instant, their normally silvery hue sinking to a charcoal gray as his demeanor shifted, an impassive mask pulling over his features. Agonizingly slowly, his fingertips dragged down my arms, settling at the base of my spine and shifting my hips upward so I was pressed even further into his arousal. Something between a sigh and a whimper left my lips, my eyes fluttering closed.

"You must know then why you're here right now then, Alina," he coolly spoke, his grip tightening at my lower back. My eyes opened, already hooded with lust. "I disobeyed you, master," I softly answered, meeting his impassive gaze. My pulse quickened as he lifted a hand, merely ghosting a finger over crest of my lips, dragging the tip of it down my throat where it settled at my collarbone. "You're very right about that," he lightly tapped just above the valley of my breasts, sending a thrum of want through every single damned fiber of my being. My toes curled, my fingertips aching with the need to pull him closer. "What can I do, sir, I'll do anything to get out of trouble," I breathed, tension running taught through my limbs. A ghost of a smirk curled at his lips.

"Anything," he mused, the single word rolling off his tongue in a seductive rasp. I nodded, my back arching instinctively into his touch as it whispered over my skin, achingly light.

"I think you deserve to be punished," he purred, a slender finger hooking through the lace band of my panties and lightly tugging at it. A soft hiss left my lips, my hands clenching, as almost on instinct, my arms struggled against the handcuffs. It was maddening, the way his lips curled into a smirk; he knew very well that I was already going insane not being able to touch him. With a swift flick of his thumb over my back, my bra clasp was undone, his grasp gliding lightly over my breasts. My eyes shut as an exhale escaped my lips, my skin burning unbearably hot wherever he came in contact with my body.

"What kind of punishment," I murmured, my voice embarrassingly hoarse. He didn't respond for a long moment, his grasp trailing back up my arms, gliding over the skin around my wrists just below where the handcuffs rested. My breath hitched as he leaned in, his teeth lightly skimming over my throat. "I'm going to do whatever I want with you, because you're mine," he growled roughly in answer, his fingertips sweeping along my neck to dispel my long waves of hair before his mouth pressed just underneath my jawline. A whimper formed on my lips as his tongue trailed a pattern across my skin, my thighs pressing together as an ache formed between my legs at the feeling. His grasp immediately pulled them back apart, his fingers digging into the flesh of my thighs as his lips and tongue and teeth made quick work of turning me into a panting mess, leaving painfully pleasurable marks along the slope of my neck to the valley of my breasts. My chest heaved, I couldn't help but whine softly in protest, yanking against the cuffs yet again. "Naughty," he hissed, leaving a stinging bite at the swell of my breast.

My eyes snapped open, I met his stare with a harsh glare. Wicked spite glinted in his slate eyes, his lips dancing over my skin as slowly, unbearably slowly, he made his way down my stomach at a leisurely pace, trailing heated bruises in his wake. I couldn't help but squirm, my breaths quickly turning into uncontrollable pants as he drew nearer to the band of my panties. "Please Aleks," I pleaded, dangerously close to a wail. 

He paused.

"What was that?" he hummed, his breath flush against my skin. "Please, _master_ ," I gritted my teeth, frustration running taught through my limbs. He chuckled, the sound vibrating through my body to my very core.

I would have strangled him if my hands weren't shackled together. 

"Do slaves get to beg?" he murmured in mocking thought before promptly taking the edge of the lace of my underwear between his teeth and dragging them down my legs. My lips pressed together to stifle something obscene from breaking free, my hips lifting again reflexively before he quickly pinned them back down. "Are you wet for your master?" he husked, his fingertips ghosting over my inner thighs. My teeth sank into my lower lip, the continued torture absolutely maddening. "Yes, I'm ready for my punishment now," I begged, my whole body straining towards his. There was a beat of stillness before his slender fingertips stroked once through my folds, making me gasp embarrassingly loudly. "How badly do you want you punishment," he questioned roughly, his lips suddenly hovering agonizingly close to my own. My breath was stilted, bordering on erratic. "So, so badly," I desperately attempted to press my lips to his. "Good enough," he whispered darkly, his hand stilling my hips before he plunged inside of me. 

I couldn't help the cry of pleasure that escaped my lips, my eyes rolling back as he immediately set a rough pace, his mouth colliding against mine in a spark of heated passion. "Aleksander," I moaned against his lips, my body moving of its own accord to match his rhythm. He sunk deeper into me, making my fingernails dig violently into my palms as a scream threatened to break free. "Alina, my Alina," he rasped, his voice throaty with desire. The cuffs bit into my skin even further as I strained towards him when his lips broke away from mine, his grip curling around my ankles and yanking them upward to rest on his shoulders.

"Fuck, Aleks, I-I," I stumbled, my words overtaken by a fit of whimpers and moans as his strokes increased in speed, his thumb finding my clit and brushing over it in continuous, unbearable circles. His eyes were dark with lust as ours gazes locked, his stare subsequently flickering over me underneath him in the most sexual manner I had ever seen. I was well aware I was a mess, I could barely keep my eyes open, my legs shaking as his fingers sunk into my thighs, pulling me even closer. His lips curled into the ghost of a smirk.

"Shut up," I attempt to snap, the words half swallowed by a fresh moan as he hit a new spot that shot me to the very edge, dangling me over the brink in tauntingly torturous fashion. "That fast Starkov, we should role play more often," he husked in satisfaction as I tightened around him, the snappy retort on my tongue immediately disappearing as he flicked his thumb over my clit again. "Don't stop, please, _please_ ," I pleaded uncontrollably, my body screaming with tension as my high approached, heat burning at the base of my spine. I was trembling, the feeling of him almost overwhelmingly amazing as he fucked me harder. His arms flexed as he braced them on either side of me, his head falling against my neck and his lips brushing over my jaw. The headboard slammed against the wall with the force of his thrusts, his lips moist and breath warm against my skin.

It was all too much.

"Aleks-"

My breath caught as he pushed me over the edge straight into a violent wave of pleasure that spilled through every inch of me, making me writhe underneath him as the feeling intensified to sheer and utter ecstasy. He followed me soon after, his mouth dancing over my neck as our pants mixed together in wild harmony, my skin buzzing with pure electricity. The world seemed to still for moment, as if giving us the chance to catch our breath.

Finally, he hummed in soft satisfaction, pressing a gentle kiss just underneath my ear before shifting upwards, his fingers making quick work of undoing the cuffs. "You know if you hadn't struggled so much, they would have left less of a mark," he laughed as he released the catch, relieving my aching arms of their pressure. "Thanks for the tip," I snorted, rolling my eyes as he pulled my hands into him, brushing his lips against the red rimming my wrists. "Hmmm, don't act like you didn't enjoy it, solnishka," he arched an eyebrow, smug amusement tinging his words.

 _Cocky little shit_.

Pushing him off of me, I yanked the covers back over my body, my lips subsequently pouting into a brooding look. He chuckled, his arm sweeping around my waist and pulling me back into him. "You love me," he tilted his head, eyes glimmering with playfulness. 

God damn, I couldn't stop my heart from melting, I adored that look and he was very well aware of that fact. 

"Maybe," I shook my head slightly, a smile already pulling at the corner of my mouth as he pressed chaste kisses against my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, and finally one against my lips that lingered, his breath brushing softly against my skin. "Now cuddle with me, Alina Starkov," he grinned, pulling my body even closer to him and nuzzling his face into my neck. 

Okay, I did love this boy, whether I liked it or not. 

Gradually I allowed myself to relax into his tight hold, sleep taking me away cradled in its arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you kinky little shits! :)


	7. come cuddle me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short I know but heres a little cute fluff piece for you guys. I started writing out two and I finished this one first so I might finish the other one and post it if you guys want (hint: alina and aleksander baking sweets and dancing together in the kitchen)
> 
> school is already draining the life out of me, whats new with you guys? :)
> 
> anyways enjoy this little scrap of drabble inspired by my conversation the other day with @thomasscresswell

"Alina." 

My name was a soft whine in my ear, I tore my eyes away from the tv screen to look down at a sleepy eyed Aleksander staring up at me with nothing but tired yearning. "What, Aleks," I sighed with a touch of impatience, raising a brow when he pouted his rosy lips. "I'm cold, come cuddle me," he complained softly, reaching out and insistently tugging at the hem of the large t-shirt I had stolen from his closet to wear to bed.

"And I'm watching a movie, grab another blanket if you're cold," I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance. It seemed whenever I was doing something that didn't give Aleksander my full attention he was always demanding for it right back almost immediately.

"Solnishka," he murmured, his slender fingers trailing a gentle path down the skin of my thigh.

Another soft sigh escaped my lungs, my focus flickering back down to him. It was true, he was practically shivering with cold, and seeing as it was the dead of winter and he was practically cold blooded he had to be freezing at best. "Say please," I smirked, immediately making a scowl dance over his perfectly sculpted mouth. His arms loosely folded over his chest as he proceeded to sulk, his silver eyes fastening to the far wall across the room. Even if he was acting like a spoiled child, I couldn't help my heart warming at the sight of him looking so undeniably cute. Only sleepy Aleksander acted like this, it was a rare occasion for him to be this plainly needy.

"Fine, come here," I conceded after a long moment, making his lips immediately break out into a dazzlingly bright smile as I promptly wiggled down under the comforter and proceeded to snuggle into his hard chest.

He hummed softly in approval, his head burying into my neck as he pulled me closer, his hands resting lightly around the small of my back. "You're so warm, solnishka."

My skin heated as he pressed a soft kiss against my shoulder, his mouth lingering on my skin. "And you are like a damn ice cube," I laughed, my legs tangling through his.

"That's because of my cold, dead heart," he mumbled, his fingertips stroking down my arm almost reverently. "Well you're not wrong," I snorted, placing a brief kiss against his cheek before relaxing into his tight embrace. Our breaths filled the air as silence fell between us, his heartbeat pulsing comfortingly against the palm of my hand.

"I love you more than my own existence, you know that, right Alina?" he exhaled, his words breathy and soft against my ear as sleep began to drape itself over his consciousness once again. I looked up at him, his eyelids already fluttered shut and long eyelashes casting dark shadows down his smooth, pale cheeks. "I do," I simply put, my hand finding his underneath the blankets, our fingers subsequently lacing together as naturally as breathing.

He exhaled in quiet satisfaction, pulling me closer and holding me in a manner that more than confirmed his words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aleksander morozova is SUCH A fucking cuddler this is canon dont fight me on this or ill roast you just saying 
> 
> as always with my work, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you all! :)


	8. how are you here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for some reason ive starting liking writing in third person more lately, so this is in third person.. oops
> 
> prompt for what would happen if baghra came back in an alternate universe where he peacefully ends up with alina (if you have read heart of darkness, very very similar au)
> 
> enjoy <3

Aleksander's P.O.V

Aleksander was sitting in the garden, a scrawled journal open on his lap and one arm loosely draped around Alina's waist, when a flicker caught his attention. His eyes lifted suspiciously, trailing his surroundings with a silent intensity, grip tightening around Alina on instinct. She noticed his shift immediately, at this point she was frighteningly perceptive at reading the smallest tells of his emotions and reactions. Still the apt pupil. "What is it, Aleks?" she murmured, not looking up from her book as she reached for his hand, gently winding her fingers through his. The gesture sent a thrum of such loving content through him his suspicion dissipated like forgotten dust in the wind. He tugged her even closer, lips pressing against her warm temple and lingering against her smooth skin. She stilled, a soft sigh escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment. Her porcelain cheeks were framed by white, silvery wisps of hair, her lashes long and darker than usual with the help of something Genya had applied earlier. 

She was so beautiful, so utterly  _captivating_ , it never ceased to take Aleksander's breath away, the fact that she had chosen him.

He didn't deserve to be so lucky.

"I love you, solnishka," he murmured, breathing in the heady scent of her, savoring it as it settled on his tongue. 

A teasing grin pulled at the corner of her perfect mouth. "I guess I like you a little."

Despite himself, he rolled his eyes. 

The former peaceful silence settled between them again, broken only by the soft rustle of leaves in the warm summer breeze and the melodic chirp of birds. Brittle pages rustled between fingertips and leather binding. 

Not a minute passed before he saw the black hazy shape reappear out of the corner of his eye. He felt his muscles coil, thoughts of denial immediate.

No.

It couldn't be.

"I'll be right back, Alina," he murmured impassively, his voice perfectly controlled despite the fact that he felt as if he could very easily pass out right then and there. Alina hummed mildly in acknowledgement, her legs curling up to rest on the bench as Aleksander stood up, striding down the garden path towards where he had seen the hazy figure. To his dismay, his hands were trembling at his sides, his heart thrumming painfully fast against his ribs. 

His steps quickened as he turned the corner.

Immediately, he froze.

A woman was standing before him, cloaked in dark garments, her sharp eyes restored and just as disapproving as they had been before he had taken them from her.

"Madraya?"

He couldn't keep the waver from the word. Suddenly he was nothing but a little boy again, scared of himself and the world, the only comfort his mother and the shadows. 

Baghra moved towards him with stiff steps though she was noticeably lacking her usual cane, offering no signs of warmth or joy at the sight of him as she approached. He had never felt smaller as she stopped directly in front of him, regarding him with cold, judging eyes. "It seems you have finally achieved what you worked for all of these years, my son. Or should I be calling you king of Ravka instead, boy?"

He shook his head slightly, his thoughts whirling and twisting wildly in his mind. What was this, was he hallucinating? Had he finally gone mad?

"How are you here right now," he finally asked, his voice back to cool and collected. He thanked the saints for his skill at controlling his emotion in this moment, for inside he was screaming and crying and begging to embrace her, to tell her that he was sorry and how much he had missed her over the past several years. 

Four years without her had felt like an eternity even when compared to the centuries he had spent by her side. 

"You know there are doors between the world of the living and the dead, Aleksander, you just have to search for them," she waved in dismissal of his implied incompetence, "Furthermore, that is not what I am speaking of. Tell me, how many did you have to kill to secure the throne?"

He swallowed hard, attempting to even out his erratic breathing. "It is not the same anymore, mother, Alina helped me see the flaws in my ways. We.. we are married, we have a child. I do not seek unlimited power like I once did, I am at peace with this world now." 

Baghra stared at him with harrowing suspicion, eyes narrowed and lips turned into a grim frown. "You married the girl," she affirmed, pausing before adding a gravelled, "And you have a child of your own." He nodded, shooing away the hopeful thought of her approval.

All these years, and he still cared about what she thought of him.

_That's love, you idiot, she's your mom after all,_ Alina's voice chided him in playful reminder. 

The soft caress of her voice helped in calming him, his muscles slowly relaxing of their unbearable tension. 

"I know..." he trailed off for a moment, unable to find words. "I know I have hurt you, I have hurt the world, I hurt the woman I love, I hurt my own people, but I can tell you now with great certainty that I am a better man. You made me ambitious, but it was I who didn't know when to stop, what lines to abstain from crossing. I know that you gave up on me in the end. But I have found myself again, I'm your son that you once loved and that I hope you will love again beyond this realm. I hope that you will forgive me one day, and that... you'll be proud of me." His voice cracked over the last handful of words, he hadn't realized how profoundly he meant them until they had left his lips.

It was the first time he had ever seen his mother look even remotely stunned. 

She blinked slowly, murmuring something unintelligible, almost like a prayer. His breath hitched as she reached out, taking his hands in hers. A long moment of silence ensued, Aleksander could feel his heart beating in his throat with painful intensity.

Finally, she spoke.

"I have not heard you ask for forgiveness for anything in centuries, not since you were just my little Sasha," she uttered almost mournfully, her grip tightening around his, "I always forgave you, Aleksander, my love for you has transcended every horrible thing you did, but I realized it never was enough, it was never going to be enough. I knew I couldn't save you, though it seems you found someone who has. And I might say that I approve of that someone, even if she doesn't seem to possess a single ounce of discipline in the entirety of her sickly little body." 

A smile, bright and genuine, graced his lips.

"You might be right about that, mother, but regardless, she was still everything that I needed. She has made me into the man that I hope you will be proud of again someday." 

For the first time in maybe his whole life, his mother smiled back at him.

"I am proud of you Aleksander. This.. you have brought me peace."

Hearing her finally say the words after centuries of praying to imaginary saints made an ache build in his throat. He swallowed it down hastily before whispering, "Thank you."

The warm expression faded almost immediately from her features, her usual, perpetual frown quickly reappearing. "I must be going now."

He hated the instinctive wilt of his body, the pleading tone his voice took on. "Mother, just.. at least come with me over to Alina, come see our child, our family."

She shook her head, her eyes ancient and haunted with secrets of the living and the dead. "My time is up here, I must go back." Her palm grazed his cheek, light but firm. He bit down a protest threatening at his lips, merely nodding and leaning into her touch. 

Two ancient beings stood together, mother and son once more. 

"I love you, Aleksander."

"I love you too, madraya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always with my work, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you all! :)


	9. call off the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: Alina fucks Aleks on his throne and he is shooketh.
> 
> sometimes I forget how hot alarkling is and I hope this reminds you all as much as it reminded me
> 
> enjoy <3

"Leave us. Now." 

My voice rang throughout the throne room with cold authority, sending the advisors practically scrambling away as I strode towards where Aleksander lazily sat, eyeing me with a touch of both irritation and curiosity at my abrupt interruption. Though everyone else quickly vacated, his oprichniki didn't show any signs of movement, making my teeth clench with tension. "I said out, guards," I narrowed my eyes in an effort to look more intimidating than I felt. They didn't so much as acknowledge me. My heated glare moved to Aleksander, who was still silently watching me in that infuriatingly calculating manner that he always did. "Tell them to leave." I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest, my tense grip biting painfully into my skin.

A slender finger pressed to his rosy lips as he arched an elegantly contemptuous brow. "And why should I do that, Alina? What authority do you have to give me orders?"

I had to actively fight the urge to stomp my foot with what would have been near childlike indignance, instead leaning forward with a cool, controlled air not unlike himself. "You will prefer this being done in privacy, _moi soverenyi_."

He paused, clearly contemplating my words as he studied me for a moment. A single wave of his hand immediately had the two oprichniki bowing in respect before filtering out of the room as well.

He crossed his legs at the ankles, motioning for me to continue. 

Anger surged again. 

"We had an agreement. I gave myself up so that you would stop your madness and you are _still_ planning another move with the Fold? I am not going along with this, I am not going to be complicit in this pointless war you are determined to continue." 

My cheeks heated as he almost immediately let out a soft chuckle dripping in mocking. 

"I agreed to refrain from harming your little loyal band of followers, Alina, nothing more. Go on, continue to make me your villain all you'd like, _sankta_ , but I am doing what is necessary. War is necessary. You will realize that I am right in time, once your pitiful otkazats'ya comrades have faded away to dust, as they will," he uttered smoothly, entirely unbothered in the face of my fury. 

"You act as if I am some naive orphan still and not the Sun Summoner that has challenged you time and time again, Aleksander," I hissed. At the use of his name he stiffened, his knuckles going white as he gripped at the gilded armrests of his throne. The silent tension was almost palpable as we glared at one another. 

My thoughts shifted. 

Maybe a different strategy would prove to be more effective. Gradually, I let my expression soften. 

"You act as if I'm not your apt pupil," I spoke in a low murmur, taking the last few steps forward to close the distance between our bodies. His eyes flashed with something indiscernible, going dark as his stare lifted to hold mine.

"You are," he affirmed, expression shuttered from hinting at any emotion. 

A split second of hesitation. 

If this was the only way I would get him to listen, then I was going to use it. I was going to play him at his own game.

I lifted a knee, my skirts sliding up my thighs as I straddled his lap, grasping a fistful of his shirt to hold him in place as, slowly, I leaned in. 

The wanting in his eyes was now unmistakeable, though he didn't react to our drastic change in position, merely tilting his head ever so slightly. 

"Will this convince you, Aleksander? Is this what you want from me?" The seductive lilt to my words was a direct emulation of him, startling even to myself. Slowly, almost gently, my lips grazed over the corner of his mouth, the skin to skin contact sending a rush of power and pleasure through me that almost made me falter. But the soft hitch in his breath only spurred me further.

"You know exactly what I want from you, Alina," he uttered softly, his grip falling to the small of my back and pressing me further into him. I couldn't deny the thrill the words sent through me, a new kind of heat crackling across my skin.

"And you know what I want, so maybe we can come to an agreement," I slid a finger down the luxurious material of his shirt before slowly, methodically, starting to unfasten the buttons one by one. His grip tightened even further, sinking into my hips. The muscles in his jaw feathered with tension as I pushed the material from his shoulders, my fingertips skimming over the planes of his hard muscle. "Maybe you'll find me to be more persuasive than you thought," I hummed almost conversationally. The softest of growls left his lips, the beginnings of his control starting to slip.

Satisfaction washed over me despite myself. I was the only one that could affect him this way, and that power was utterly intoxicating.

Gently, one hand wound through his silky curls, my other trailing over the buckle of his breeches. A spark of hot desire zipped across the tether as his eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"What game are you playing at, Alina?" he steeled, muscles coiled tightly against me as I started working at the belt clasp.

"The game you initiated, Aleksander, don't play dumb with me," I returned, my words matching his in equal coldness. His lips parted before quickly snapping shut again as I pulled off the expensive leather belt, subsequently grasping at the fabric of his trousers and tugging them down off of his hips.

"Alina." My name was a warning cloaked in softness and lust.

I couldn't help the smug curl of my mouth. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about this moment. Don't tell me this isn't what you desire, Aleksander." We were closely connected enough for me to feel just how much he wanted me, an ever present need that thrummed through the both of us with every single heart beat, every single breath. He didn't move, frozen still as I shifted my hips against his quite obvious arousal. My eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment, a soft moan of pleasure forming on my lips. Cautiously, as if he was trying to resist the urge, his hand lifted from my waist, stroking almost reverently down the length of my arm.

A dangerous urgency sparked in my chest, and as much as I loathed the feeling, I couldn't deny wanted him just as much as he wanted me. I craved him like an addiction, all consuming and entirely impossible to resist. 

My other hand buried back into his hair as my lips collided against his. He kissed me back with surprising desperation, his mouth cool and his tongue warm as it danced over my lower lip, begging for entrance. A deft hand slid down the front of my blouse, undoing the buttons and promptly shoving the material from my shoulders. I couldn't help the shiver that slid down my spine, my skin crackling with heat under his touch. 

But I couldn't get caught up in him. I wouldn't. 

He let out a soft hiss of frustration as I broke off the kiss, both of us already breathless, chests heaving.

"Call off the war," I ordered softly, fingers whispering over his jawline.

His eyes flashed. "No."

I had to stifle my snort. Predictable, at least. 

My mouth pressed against his again, allowing the hot need coursing through my veins to bleed into my movement. He matched it with equal fervor, grasping at my skin and rolling his hips upwards against mine. It was painfully difficult to suppress the gasp that threatened at my tongue at the sudden friction between my legs, but somehow I managed to subdue it to a quiet exhale. My teeth grazed over his lower lip before dragging down the length of his jaw and settling on a spot on the graceful curve of his neck. He stiffened, letting out a sharp breath as I pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss against his cool skin, biting and sucking and licking in determination to leave a mark. 

Soft, but not quite soft enough, he allowed a moan. "Alina," he breathed, pulling me closer. My toes curled in my boots. How could only he make something as mundane as my name sound like pure and utter perfection?

Focus. Focus. Focus. 

Kicking off my shoes, I shifted onto my knees, stripping off my skirt with only a touch of struggle. The immediate flush to my cheeks was unavoidable, the vulnerability of our position suddenly hitting me with staggering trepidation. 

No. I was the Sun Summoner, not some orphan girl. I wasn't going to back down now, not when I could sense his walls crumbling further with every passing second. 

"Call off the war." 

He held my gaze. "No." 

My exhale was sharp with frustration. "You're stubborn." 

My fingers grasped at the edge of his undergarments, roughly yanking them down. 

"Arrogant." 

He didn't respond, eyes tracking me with chilling intensity.

"Heartless." 

"A monster," he softly affirmed, his hand trailing up the side of my cheek before gently thumbing over my lower lip. I pulled away, cursing the nerves plucking at my insides as I dropped to my knees in front of him. The shock that flickered across his expression was unmistakable. Purposefully slowly, my hand found the base of him, maintaining eye contact as my lips teased at the tip of his length. 

His eyelids fluttered.

"Call off the war," I murmured. My tongue swirled around his length before taking him in my mouth.

His lips parted, eyes closing in pleasure. "No, Alina." Though it still wasn't what I wanted to hear, the sight of him was the definition of perfection, encouraging me to take more of him, starting to stroke and suck in deliberate leisure. His grip wound through my hair, another raspy moan filling the air between us. I hummed softly against him, savoring the shudder that passed through his body in response, my hands traveling up the hard planes of his torso. Saltiness beaded on my tongue as I licked his tip again, causing his hips to thrust forward instinctually. "Alina, don't stop," he weakly begged, already seemingly undone, his control lost in a pit of desire and pure, unadulterated need. For quite possibly the first time, he was completely under my control. 

When I pulled away, the look in his eyes was dangerously unhinged. "Call. Off. The. War," I insisted, shifting up from my knees and climbing back onto his lap, my hands pressing against his hard chest. "No," he ground out, frustration dripping from his denial.

Heat simmered in his gaze as I stripped off the last of my undergarments, arching a brow in challenge. "You're naive," he seethed, teeth baring ever so slightly.

My lips quirked. "And you're jaded, Aleksander."

His expression stuttered, morphing into something like impressment.

My hips shifted forward as I leaned in, my lips hovering over his. And then I was sinking down onto his length, melting our bodies together in a rush of pleasure and power that immediately left us both utterly breathless with the sheer intensity of it. We settled into a sinful rhythm almost instantly, almost naturally as breathing, hands grasping at skin in desperation to push closer and closer still. My fingernails sunk into his hair, roughly tugging on the silky strands, my back arching. His eyes closed as he leaned into the pull of my hands, pleasure swarming over his features.

"We could have everything," he exhaled, almost a moan. I couldn't help my whimper in response, the thought as tantalizing as it always was. We could easily have the world cradled in the palm of our hands. 

But we shouldn't.

"Isn't this what you want, Aleksander? Us working together, not against each other?" My voice was almost a plea, euphoria shoring and cresting through me in wave after wave. He didn't respond for a long moment, though his jaw clearly set in reaction to my words. My arm slung around his neck, the desperation increasing as my thrusts quickened.

"You know the answer to that, Alina," he finally let out a raspy pant, eyes sliding open to meet my gaze.

"Then compromise," I whispered against his lips, initiating another kiss hot with desire. His fingertips dragged down the valley of my breasts and down my stomach, sending my pulse racing even faster as he began to tease at my clit with expert movement. My teeth bit down viciously on my lower lip to stifle my cry of ecstasy, my hips bucking into the gentle tugs and swipes that were quickly working me towards the brink.

"I can't," he spoke against my lips, pulling me closer and urging my body faster.

"Yes, you can. You can have this, you can have me, every single day. I will choose you every single day, Aleksander. All you have to do is stop the rest of this madness." My words were silky with persuasion despite my breathlessness, soft with sin. 

Because, even after everything he had done, all the death and destruction we had caused, I meant the words with every single fiber of my being. If he agreed, I would be his and he would be mine for eternity. I wouldn't fight it any longer. 

He had fallen silent save for his breath, both of our highs fast approaching.

"Aleksander." I was near begging, though for what I was begging for was half lost in a blur of blinding need. He coaxed my hips faster, meeting my rhythm with his own.

"I-" he faltered, hissing a soft curse.

"Just say it." My eyes met his, lips parting. 

"Yes, Alina."

The submission was barely processed before we both tipped over the edge simultaneously, screaming pleasure consuming my body in the grips of utter euphoria. His name was the only thing I could manage to get out, my fingernails clawing at his back as he crushed me into him, his lips falling to my neck and devouring my skin as if it held the very taste of salvation. He was everything, the only thing, the rest of the world nothing but a forgotten concern.

And then, unfathomably slowly, the torturous throes of ecstasy subsided, leaving my skin buzzing and my chest heaving as we pulled away from one another, eyes locking with tangible intensity. 

"I'm not letting you take it back," I murmured, lips drifting over his. He let out a soft sigh, surprising in the clear content it held.

"I won't," he held me closer, almost as if he was afraid that I would vanish at any second, "We cannot change the world together if you are not with me, Alina. I want you by my side for the rest of eternity. I.. I want you. You are worth it to me. So no, I'm not taking it back." Our hands laced together as he brought mine up to his lips, grazing a cool kiss across my knuckles. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my mouth.

"You and I, Aleksander."

"You and I, Alina." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always with my work, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you all! :)


	10. sing with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little married alarkling fluff piece for @stardustsroses! 
> 
> enjoy <3

"Come on Aleks, sing with me or no brownies for you," I laughed, waving my dirty spatula in his general direction as I sang along with the radio and danced rather horrendously around the kitchen, the smell of baking filling the air with rich chocolate and butter.

His arms were loosely folded over his chest as he watched me from his position lazily leaned back against the counter, a smile of amusement adorning his rosy lips. "I think I prefer watching you, Alina," he mused, arching an elegant brow when I began advancing on him, my hips swinging from side to side as I sang into an invisible microphone.

"I can't see me loving no body but you, for all my life," I pointed at him rather dramatically, my free hand fisting the fabric of his black dress shirt and attempting to tug him off the wall. Surprisingly he almost immediately gave in, sweeping me into his arms and twirling me around across the marbled floors, his lips parted and cheeks dimpled with an infectiously warm laugh. His fingers pressed against the small of my back, pushing my body flush against his. I exhaled rather shakily, making a smirk pull at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Alina," he murmured, his breath fanning over my cheek.

"For what?" I flashed him a puzzled look.

It was right then I noticed that his free hand had moved to the base of my spatula, curling around the wooden handle and snatching it from my grasp. "Aleksander Morozova," I gasped, my mouth falling open in disbelief as he bounded away a few graceful steps before proceeding to lick the rubber spatula clean of the thick brownie batter. "You asshole," I scolded half heartedly, unable to keep the warmth from my tone.

He winked at me, swiping his tongue over his lips to lap up the last of it. "I said thank you, didn't I, my love?"

"You are so _dead!"_ I threw my head back with a buoyant laugh before taking off running in his direction, immediately prompting him to dart away into the living room, the spatula still clutched tightly in his hands. My feet bounded across the cool marble flooring, chasing him several laps around the black leather couch before giving up, breaths heaving painfully in my chest. He smirked at me from the other side of the couch as I braced my hands against the supple leather in a vain attempt to catch my breath. "Oh, go fuck yourself Aleksander," I smarted, eyes narrowing in a dirty glare of accusation.

"I'd rather do that to you," he practically purred, taking a few languorous steps forward before leaning over the side of the couch, dangerously close.

"I'm sure you would," I lifted a hand, sharply flicking his chest despite the thrum of desire that had pulsed through me at the loose proposition. His grey eyes glittered with humor, the air between us going still for a brief moment. 

Then suddenly, he had my wrists captured within his slender fingers, tugging me over the top of the couch and pulling me into him as we subsequently crashed into a tumbled heap on the cushions. My legs straddled on either side of his torso almost naturally as his grip pressed into the small of my back, silver gaze dripping with playful challenge as he stared up at me, head canted slightly to the side at a perfectly calculated angle.

"You're insufferable." The insult was less than vicious, a begrudging smile pulling at my mouth.

"How do you put up with me, Alina Morozova," he toned neutrally, silent challenge to his words. My eyes rolled on instinct before my body fell into the curve of his hard chest, our lips meeting in a spark of barely contained heat. He tasted especially sweet, the leftover brownie batter still lingering on his tongue, making me smile into the kiss. His fingertips lifted to cradle my cheeks, ghosting over the line of my cheekbones, then down my collarbone, lips and touch softly worshipping my skin. I grasped at his shirt on instinct, bunching the expensive material as I fisted it gently, pulling him flush against me.

A soft exhale shuddered down my spine as his tongue danced over my lower lip before leaving a soft graze of teeth over my skin, heat zipping across my skin in response. His smirk was practically tangible.

"Maybe thats why," he murmured, mouth drifting away as he drew back to meet my irritated gaze.

"Your arrogance is suffocating," I narrowed my eyes slightly, though my body still leaned into the brush of his hands when he pressed me closer still.

"And yet you love me anyways," he hummed with marvel that was clearly mocking, a soft chuckle escaping his rosy lips when I hit his chest especially hard.

"I used to hate you, remember, I don't think it would be that difficult to go back."

My eyes fluttered closed despite my contradictory statement, my head settling into the curve of his shoulder.

"We have come a long way, haven't we, solnishka." A softness had settled over his tongue, words as gentle and intimate as a caress. The comfort of the mere proximity of him never failed to surprise me, my body already melting into his as I nodded with a quiet sigh of content. 

I hadn't realized I had drifted off until the sharp, acrid smell of burning jolted me awake, eyes flying open to meet Aleksander's. 

"The brownies!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you all! :)


	11. anything you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something for all of you!
> 
> prompt: “When I said ‘anything you want’, I meant within reason.” “You said 'anything.’ Besides, aren’t you rich or something?"

"Alina, _please_.”

Her lips twisted into an annoyed look of disdain, eyes flickering to her husband once before casting back out to the window, the spotless glass showcasing a stunning view of the New York skyline. It almost made her that much more infuriated, the fact that she was sitting on an almost unimaginably expensive couch in his luxurious penthouse. She knew he was watching her intently, analyzing the extent of her anger, what was projected and what was real, what angle he would try to push. One thing Aleksander Morozova had never excelled at was just fucking _apologizing_.

She sensed more than felt him sit down next to her, his mere presence sending a warm rush of heat flooding through her body.

“Alina.”

The way her name formed on his lips when he spoke in that way never ceased to send a shiver slithering down her spine. She met his silver gaze, a manicured eyebrow arching in silent challenge. 

“You embarrassed me, Aleksander,” she tilted her head slightly, eyes heating into a mild glare. A glare less rooted in anger at the actual situation, but more so the look he was giving her, smugness cloaked in an aura of concern and apology. He wasn’t sorry for telling a potential client to back off in an exceedingly jealous spectacle at tonights party. Not in the slightest.

“It was necessary,” he finally replied, words as smooth as butter. She scoffed, rolling her golden eyes and batting the hand away that had come to rest on her mid thigh.

Then she was back to staring out the expansive window, lips quirking into a bitter smile as he sighed, fingers beginning to tap incessantly against his leg.

“Okay, what do you want from me? I’ll get you anything, anything you want.”

Her scoff was only slight in its amusement. Of course he would offer her some _thing_ rather than a mere apology.

But, as she’d learned quickly in their relationship, two could play at his game.

“Anything?”

The sly edge to the word was nearly tangible as she shifted her body to face him finally, legs crossing and arms folding in a business like manner. The sultry curl to his lips faded slightly. “Whatever you’d like, solnishka.”

A finger pressed to her lips as she pretended to contemplate. “The Mona Lisa.”

She grinned as he regarded her in a manner that was telling in his complete confusion of whether he thought she was actually serious or not.

“You want… the Mona Lisa. The priceless painting.”

She couldn’t help but let her spiteful grin grow wider. “I think it would look great right here in this living room, don’t you, Aleks?”

He reclined back against the luxurious leather cushions, running a hand through his hair.

“Alina, when I said 'anything you want’, I meant within reason,” he murmured, gazing at her with tired defeat as he licked his rosy lips, leaving them wet with moisture.

Even with stale anger still warming her veins, she couldn’t help but give him an appreciative look over. Her husband, though jealous and emotionally inept, was the epitome of physical perfection.

Still, that wouldn’t get him out of this so easily.

“You said 'anything.’ Besides, aren’t you rich or something?” she questioned sarcastically, making a sweeping gesture around the breathtaking penthouse with an elegant hand.

He let out a soft groan. “Alina.” This time his tone was, to her at least, amusingly pleading.

She bit down on her full lower lip, leaning forward and pressing into the curve of his lean torso. He stiffened, fingers whitening as they tensed. 

“Aleksander,” she hummed, mouth hovering over his own and making his lashes flutter as they gently closed. “You want my forgiveness?” she whispered, words as sickly sweet as roses in full bloom, “I’d like the Mona Lisa hanging on the wall by tomorrow." 

She placed a hand on his jaw, feeling the muscles contract underneath her touch. Slowly, her lips brushed against his, warm and soft as she lightly grazed her teeth over his lower lip before drawing away. His eyes peeled open, pupils dilated as he gazed up at her with nothing but worship. 

"Good luck,” she spoke with biting sarcasm, pushing herself off of him and sashaying away, leaving her husband to wonder how in the world he had ended up so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos, its why I love to write and share my stuff with you all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism/praise/kudos :)


End file.
